


Twilight Is Falling

by HeyAfrica



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), Inception (2010), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), RED (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAfrica/pseuds/HeyAfrica
Summary: She lives, despite what Mike believes - she's had years to consistently get this death thing right. Its cruel, every time, but Lynne doesn't think it'll be the last time her path and Banning's will intersect. She doesn't blow this cover lightly. There is something far greater and more sinister than Barkawi coming, and Lynne doesn't think she can be who she was, as the Head of Secret Service, to make headway in eradicating the problem.Heading back to America won't be a problem, and having a safe space to activate her next identity and starting in on the plans to identify the greater target, means even older friends & more bullets - no problem....but first: to crawl out of this burning chopper.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning, Ivan Simanov/Victoria Winslow, William Cooper/Frank Moses
Kudos: 1





	Twilight Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty "meh" about this, but it's another floaty idea in my brain, which I tried fleshing out, that someone else can feel free to run with - just please tag me in any final fics.

"There's a bigger picture we aren't seeing right now", mutters Victoria - troubled unlike she's ever been before.

Lynne sits poised, despite the multitude of scratches marring her brown skin, and the bruises smarting all over her still nearly plane-wrecked body; She sits, quietly, nursing a neat Scotch...ruminating on her entire carefully designed cover being blown - quite literally - out of the sky.

"For now, President Asher remains safe as long as Banning breathes, but I have this...this foreboding Vic, that he's done his job a little too well over the past couple of years, and that... there are sinister, sinister plans that need him out of the way. Vic', we may ha - - "

"...have to rustle up the calvary in its entirety?", Victoria finishes off the same thought her old friend had, wondering who may ride the plans, sheer means, and dust left by Aamir Barkawi and the last of his family.

"Its going to take me 7 days to activate my new identity - enough time for Asher and Banning to bury the Lynne Jacob's they knew...sentimental idiots that they are. Think that's enough time to call in the calvary?"

"First: If we uncover something as dark as what you're anticipating, and decide to pursue it to its likely deadliest end, do you believe Michael will consent to giving up his family, for their safety? One of our own - recent convert if you will - decided to do the same after the CIA burnt him. We were forced to take action to protect his family, but he can never see them again."

Lynne swallows the lump in her throat, thinking of the baby that's likely to be born already...named for her. She thinks about the pride Mike probably oozes just a little, despite domesticity and soft life not sitting well on him in the longterm.

"For their safety, he would burn the world. But, I think we should hold off on enacting those plans until we know what we're dealing with, and decide to bring them in."

"Darling of course, but every eventuality needs to be accounted for. I know Banning's file. He is kin, and our little troupe will need him for the fight to come. Naturally, us girls can cope - but at the very least, it'd be lovely to have some more muscly people to tote gear about."

And Lynne smirks, having missed her deadly friends brand of... of everything. 

Despite decades of the kind of experience and reputation they make big-budget blockbusters about, Victoria Winslow-Simanov balanced her unequivocal deadliness, with upper crust sass, and surprising warmth - drawing a collection of people into their fold, like a doting, if slightly weapon-happy, matriarch.

"I'm going to call Francis. He should be with his beau sourcing some new toys for us all, while they deal with a snafu involving IMF and MI6 - definitely wasn't going to help on that one! Lorraine may be State-side now, and Marvin is only a days drive from here - though wherever he's trying to listen in from, he's likely loathe to admit I know."

"Is Joe really - -?"

"Yes, darling. He went out spectacularly - none of that retirement home rot" Lynne has no time to let the pang of sadness settle, as Victoria continues giving the roster rundown, with a smattering of names Lynne's yet to meet. 

"Han just finished fine-tuning Sarah's entry-level combat training in London, so they'll fly down in the next 2 days. And Ivan, well... he'll be along in a bit", Victoria evades. 

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" 

"Ivan? Well just a week dear, do keep up now that you're not running 'secret' security for the Free World. He trots into my homes like he owns them, the Oaf!" 

"I meant...HIM, Victoria."

Victoria deflates; the only time one would ever tell a Tell on The Eagle, was if you were one of the favored few who knew of her one single weakness.

"Its been al- - almost... A year. I worry about him, even though he's a grown man - dastardly dressed, but mine. I still can't see him too regularly, and of course, never along with Ivan unfortunately. It remains too dangerous still." Victoria sighs, bittersweet smile on her face. 

"... But he is doing alright. Had a bit of an interesting experience on a flight recently, if I'm not mistaken. I've kept up with his work - dream-meddling, I mean really?! But alas, he's happy crafting such nifty identities, I don't know where he gets the patience to maintain, from. And his fiancee is - actually, he would be rather useful for our plans too."

"Im glad Vic'. I do miss the patter of his feet around our safe houses, from when he was small. Remember when Marvin had to babysit him, and ended up with the original 'Pig'? Ha! Don't think I've ever seen you so frantic with worry as Simon slept on with the concealed gun."

"Yes, aren't children such fun when they're young?!" giggles Victoria. 

Lynne gets up, putting a hand on her friends shoulder in momentary comfort.

"You will have the regular family dinner here, I know you often wish for while working on your flowers at this table. We will deal with whatever is at play, finally make strides in securing an unthreatened future for Simon, and then actually go back to doing what we love." 

Victoria turns her head, and smiles gratefully to her friend while asking: "And what's that?"

"Being retired...but, with...you know...a 'side hustle', as the kids call it."

Victoria's inevitably giggles lightly, "I don't think wet-work constitutes a side-hustle, but alright. Yes, I like this plan!"

\---------------


End file.
